Not Without You
by jensen122
Summary: Sequel To Reunited. Bella and Edward's lives are finally perfect. But not for long. Powerful vampires, Aggressive Werewolves, and a twist that changes everything. Can Bella get the happy ending she's dreamed, or will they be taken down, once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Not Without You.**

**The Sequel to 'Reunited'.**

_**Summary**__ – _Bella and Edward are back together, at last. After years of being apart, life is finally perfect. But when old enemies come back into their lives, things will change. Thousand year old vampires, young and aggressive werewolves, and a twist that can ruin everything. Will Bella get the happy ending she's always dreamed off? Or will her and the Cullens be taken down, once and for all?

_**Time **_– Story begins 3 months after there Volterra experience [Reunited]

_**POV **_– Mainly Bella's Point Of View, but may change to Edward Point Of View later on. An A/N will signal change of view.

**I am really looking forward to writing this after a few months break from writing fanfics. Hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it. (:**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor will I ever be. I just play around with the awesome characters she has created. (;**

**Music Lyrics belong to their Artists. Not me. ;D**

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more.

**Careful – Paramore.**

Chapter One.

"And so, I was so totally like, you did not just say that!" Jessica babbled on to me on our way to the lunch room. The good thing about Jess was that you could tune out from her without her noticing unless you added an 'mmm' or a 'yeah' here and there.

I pushed the lunch room door open without much strength, everything was easier to me then it was to everyone else. That wasn't a surprise; I was a vampire after all.

I looked around quickly at the table my family sat up, and instantly smiled when I saw him sitting there already, smiling back at me like a child receiving a Christmas present.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you tomorrow Bella." Jessica sighed, waved a goodbye to me before turning and walking towards her group of friends. The reason she sighed was because she must have seen Edward smiling at me, and I knew she wished it was her.

Edward and his family were not as new in town, but they didn't associate with anyone. Except me, because I was now apart of them.

Edward had been my best friend for over 100 years now, and even though we were separate for 90 of them, we still managed to find each other again. We had decided to become more then friends about 3 months ago.

"Hello Bella." Edward said as I sat down next to him, dragging my chair so I would be closer to him. He kissed me on the cheek softly. I smiled shyly to myself as I do when I was embarrassed.

"Hey Edward." I said, kissing him back on the lips. It was a short kiss, because Alice made a small coughing sound next to me. I pulled away quickly, embarrassed again.

"Hey Bells, do you want to go shopping tonight? There's a new store opening in Port Angeles." Alice asked me, her excitement making her jumpy.

I cringed.

"Shopping." I said. Her face fell and pleaded with me.

"Oh please, Bella! We never go shopping! We haven't been since…"

"Last week." I cut her off. Edward chuckled beside me.

"So? You can never shop too much!" She objected.

I shook my head. "Ask Rosalie, she will go with you." I said, tying my hair up so it wasn't around my face like it had been in the morning. It had strangely gotten hotter, not like Forks at all.

Alice groaned in defeat, and left the subject at that.

"So you guys hear? There's a new student at the school. I don't know about you, but I smell vampire. And not a vegetarian either." Jasper said, wrapping his hand in Alice's.

That made me stops thinking. The familiar red eyes of those who drink human blood filled my mind, making me think of when I had to drink it just 3 months earlier.

The thought made my mouth water and my throat burn. It didn't help that there was so many humans around.

"Probably someone just passing by. I'm sure they're just trying to get some of the students here. Should we step in?" Edward said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know. Depends if it gets out of hand. Carlisle will know what to do." Jasper said, getting up to put his and Alice's uneaten lunch into the bin.

When he got to the bin he paused. He half turned towards the door that exited the cafeteria, and stood there for a few moments before casually tipping the trays into the bin.

When he walked back, his face was troubled.

"Everything okay, Jas?" Alice asked, a little worried. Jasper looked at her, confused aswell. He then turned to Edward and me.

"Do you smell that? It definitely vampire. But it's… familiar." He said, taking his seat.

Edward looked a little confused aswell; obviously Jasper's thoughts were everywhere.

"Jasper, don't worry about. It's probably just a normal vampire you smell. We have been near some in the past couple of months; maybe that's why it's familiar." I said, trying to make him feel better. I didn't smell the air, the scent of human would be very strong, and after my recent thoughts, I couldn't afford to risk it.

"Hey that reminds me, I'm writing about that for my English assignment." Alice announced suddenly. Laughter from a nearby table broke out because someone spilt their milk on someone else, but we ignored it.

Instead, we stared at Alice in stunned silence. Did she want to expose us all?

"Calm down, I'm not going to do it exactly like what happened. We will have completely different names, like Bella, you will be Lucy, and Edward, you will be Tomas. And the Volturi's names will be different names, while they live in 'Switzerland'." She added the speech marks with her fingers as well.

I shook my head. "Alice, its way to dangerous."

"How is it? Mr. Hans will probably think I'm crazy, but he will have to give me an A for creativity. Plus, the wolves won't be involved. The vampires will be allergic to garlic and holy water." she rolled her eyes at the stereotype. "Don't worry about it."

Jasper and I looked at each other as we considered it. She was right; Mr. Hans will think she's crazy. But he doesn't know the stories true.

Edward looked at Alice carefully. "When's it due?" He asked, but he already new the answer. Alice flinched.

"Well, uh, it was sort of due last week." She said, bowing her head a bit. Jasper and I gaped at her, while Edward sat there just looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked Alice.

"Because she knew we wouldn't be that happy about it." Edward said, answering her question.

I turned to gape at him.

"You knew?" I asked him in astonishment. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"She did try to keep it from me, but even the physic can slip with her thoughts." He said turning to Alice.

"Don't you worry, he went off at me. The strange thing was, I couldn't see if he was going to give me an A or not. The wolves must be visiting today. Come to think of it, I can smell them now. Icky." Alice said, scrunching up her nose.

Even without smelling the air, I knew she was right. Jasper and Edward both scrunched up there noses to, Jasper deciding to not breath altogether.

"Maybe it's Jacob." I said with excitement. Jacob was one of my best friends before he found out I was a vampire. I used to always go and see him in those times, but then he turned into a werewolf and the treaty states that I am not allowed on Quilete land. But Jacob still liked me, and he comes down and see's me sometimes. Mainly at school, where he can also keep an eye on the 'other bloodsuckers'. What ever that meant.

Edward rolled his eyes, and I pretended not to see. At that moment the bell rang, and people started cutting off there unfinished conversations and heading to there next class.

"I get my result for the assignment this lesson. Would you's like to come, celebrate my possible A with me?" Alice said a small smile on her face. She knew the worst was over for what she had done.

We all agreed. Truth was we all wanted to see just what she wrote. It would be pretty funny all mixed around; I guess I could see the humor Alice was trying to prove.

We walked to her class as she tried telling us everything she has wrote when I saw Jacob wondering the hallways, a confused and very worried look on his face.

The smell hit me like a tonne of bricks, but I ignored it. I could see he was starting to smell us aswell, everywhere. Maybe that was the reason he was so troubled.

"Jacob!" I yelled excitedly, interrupting Alice's story. His head spun around to look at us. He seemed a little relieved, but he was still troubled. He ran to us, a little faster then what seemed necessary.

"Bella!" He said loudly as he reached me. We were just outside Alice's classroom now.

"Hey Jacob, how are you?" I said happily, hugging him. It was a quick hug, he was puffed from running.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. It's urgent." He said quickly, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me away.

"Jacob, what's wrong? Just tell me here." I said, pulling my hand back. What was wrong with him?

"I can't, you know why." He said, trying to grab my hand again. I looked at Edward who was staring at Jacob with an angry sort of look, and then his face fell into a shock of surprise. He was stood frozen.

"Excuse me sir, but you need to leave." Alice's English teacher, whose name I forgot, was now outside.

"I'll leave, but I need to talk to her first. She needs to know something." Jacob said impatiently, his eyes burned into mine. Edward was still frozen in shock a few meters from where I was standing. I was getting a little nervous.

"No, you need to leave now. I'm sick of you kids and bringing your relationship issues into the classroom. Leave or I will get the principal." The teacher growled, demanding Jacob left.

Jacob bit his lip, and turned back to me. He didn't say anything.

The teacher started to push him down the hallway, and he didn't object; even though we all knew Jacob could just push the teacher away.

"Bella, she's back!" Jacob yelled before he was out of sight, with the teacher pushing him down the hallway, towards the exit door.

I stared after Jacob confused. Who was 'she', and why would he not need to speak her name?

"She's back." Edward stuttered, looking towards Alice, who was also frozen. Now that Jacob was gone, she could see clearly.

"Bella its Jane, she's back! We have to go!" Edward said suddenly. Realization hit me hard. The new student. The familiar smell. The only one Jacob would call 'she' would be her. He didn't think she deserved a name.

Jane.

My mouth fell open as I there stood frozen. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled, but I didn't move. The memory of her deep crimson eyes, staring deeply into mine, the evilest smile I had ever seen plastered across her face filled my mind. She wasn't back. She couldn't be.

"Who said my name?" A voice said behind me, and Edward's eyes widened. Alice's eyes where distant, and her face was in pain.

I turned around slowly to see Jane standing there, her smile growing. The look on her face was no different then it ever was; pure evil.

If you speak of the devil, then the devil shall appear.


	2. Chapter 2

My pain and all the trouble caused,

No matter how long, I believe that there's hope.

Buried beneath it all, and

Hiding beneath it all, and

Growing beneath it all.

**Let The Flames Begin – Paramore.**

Chapter Two.

"Well, what a reunion. Didn't think I'd see you four here." Jane said, crossing her arms, a smug smile on her face.

"Don't give us that. You knew exactly where to find us." Edward hissed, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist and pulling me close to his side. I must have been shaking, because Edward held me still.

"I did? Sorry, I didn't know you knew me better then me myself." Jane said her perfect face unchanging.  
It was then that I really noticed her.

Her eyes were the same crimson red I remembered from the last time I saw her. Though, she had replaced the black long cloak I had last seen her in with a red frilly top, with black skinny jeans and black heels.

Her nails were painted red as well, and her pale skin made all the red on her come out. Clearly, red was her favorite color. I shivered at the possible reason. All in all, she was way too overdressed for a day at Forks High. And whether she was going to be praised for it or flamed for it, I was interested to know.

Edward hugged me tighter by his side.

"I don't know how your doing it, but if you've got nothing to hide, then why are you?" He said to her in a stern voice, but I could see some curiosity in his face.

She shrugged.

"Don't know. I guess I just don't like my thoughts being read twenty four hours a day, seven days a week." She said, leaning against the door. Alice took a step back. Jane laughed.

"Just so you know, I've left the Volturi. Including my brother. I was thinking I could come here and join your coven." Jane said. My breathing ceased all together, and I knew if I was human, I would have fainted right then and there.

Jasper growled under his breath. Edward's eyes narrowed. Alice and I glanced at each other, and I could see she was slightly shaking as well.

"Right, now that that's over, back to class. Come on you kids, get in there." The English teacher called to us, walking back from throwing Jacob out.

No one had moved by the time he had reached us, we were all to in shock to talk, except Jane, who was smiling happily at us.

"Hey! I said get to class! Edward, Bella, Jasper, what are you three doing here?" The teacher said, anger covering his face.

"We were just leaving, sir." Edward stuttered, turning me away slightly.

"Excuse me, but we were in the middle of a conversation." I heard Jane say in a slightly annoyed voice. Something told me she wasn't talking to Edward, Jasper, or me. I turned back around, and I was right.

She was talking to the teacher.

"Excuse me?" He said, astonished. Jane narrowed her eyes down at him.

"I said, we were just in the middle of a conversation. It would be appreciated if you didn't interrupt next time. Bye guys!" Jane said, then turning to us and waving. She was in the classroom quicker then human speed.

The teacher still looked astonished. We just stared at him, wondering what he'd say.

He turned to us.

"She some kind of relative of yours?" He asked, pointing in the direction of the classroom.

"No, Mr. Laurent, Sir. Though, I do apologize for her rudeness." Edward said, letting go of my waist and grabbing my hand instead.

Mr. Laurent looked at us all.

"Funny, you all have the same shade of skin, and purple shade under yours eyes. Huh." He said, shrugging it off. Then he noticed Alice.

"Alice, please leave your friends and join the class. Oh, by the way, I read your assignment. Very imaginative. B+." Mr. Laurent said, walking into the classroom.

"Yay." Alice said in a small voice, no excitement in her voice at all. We looked at each other for a moment.

"See you all in the car on the way home. Bella and I have Biology last, so we should be out quick. We talk then." Edward said. Everyone nodded quietly, before splitting up. Jasper and Alice stared into each others eyes before separating.

We got to Math really late, but we had a substitute, who already marked us there anyway. When everyone was settled and in there own conversations while they copied from the textbook, I took that moment to ask Edward everything.

"Why is she here?" I asked him in a low voice, that no one else would be able to hear.

"I don't know. She's blocking her thoughts from me. It's like what Victoria used to do." Edward sighed in frustration. "She must have learnt how to before they killed Victoria."

"So you can't read her thoughts?" I asked again, not quite grasping it.

"No." Edward said, running his hand through his hair. I stayed quiet, trying to think of all the reasons she was here. Edward saw this on my face.

"It's not the fact that she's here, Bella. It's the fact that she's here on her own, without any of the other Volturi members. They have been together for thousands off years, something must have happened that would cause Jane to come here. And the fact that she'd want to join us!" Edward said this with disgust in his voice. I listened carefully, trying to come up with a reason. As always, I got nothing.

"Look, don't worry. We have one more class and then we can talk to the whole family. We will work this out. We're going to find out why she is here, and send her back. She won't stay in Forks." Edward said, determination in his voice.

The class ended quickly, more because we were late then because we didn't do much.

I sighed a sigh of relief. Biology. It was one of my favorite subjects, only because it was a lot easier then everything else. It was also mine and Edward's favorite classes when we were friends as humans.

Edward opened the door for me, and gestured me in. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I walked in the classroom, happy that we weren't late, when I saw her.

Again.

She was sitting in the desk behind mine and Edwards. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her, and Edward was at my side.

"Oh, hey!" She said happily. Her smile was still evil, and I was beginning the think that she couldn't smile without looking evil. Truth was, she probably couldn't.

"Hurry up, Dorkella." Lauren called from behind me. That was the downside of Biology. Lauren Mallory was what you'd call the 'mean girl' of Forks High. She was popular, and she thought because of that she could treat everyone below her without respect. Adding to that, her family was rich. And anyone without a large bank account didn't deserve her attention.

She'd like to pick on me before Edward and his family joined the school. I took her crap though, because I was living with her best friend, Jessica, at the time. Jessica and I are still friends, much to Laurens annoyance, but we aren't that close.

I walked to my seat, Edward on my heels, never taking my eyes of Jane. I didn't notice that Lauren had gone around me until her foot came under mine, and tripped me.

Edward caught me, even though I could have caught myself. He shot Lauren a death stare, which she laughed, happy to have got his attention and annoyed me in the process.

"Watch your step next time." Lauren said, mocking me further. I looked back at Jane, who had a confused look on her face. She held small humor in her face, but she didn't look at me anymore. She was eyeing Lauren.

Lauren soon noticed, after Edward and I had sat down. She looked Jane up and down.

"Got enough red?" She accused her, taking a seat. Jane's eyes narrowed.

"You may want to lose the contacts. If you didn't realize, this if Forks, sweetie. Not a horror movie." Lauren said. People had started to look at Jane and Lauren. It wasn't unusual for Lauren to bag out the new kid, but Jane was giving Lauren a look that meant she wasn't going to get away with it.

Jane's head tilted to the side slightly, her face now in full concentration. I knew this look well.

"No Jane!" Edward yelled, getting out of his seat, but it was to late.

Lauren was laughing a little before, but now she was a frozen. Her face was emotionless for a matter of seconds, before it crumpled in agonizing pain.

Her screams would have been heard from the classrooms from down the hall. She fell to the floor, shaking and screaming. Everyone just looked at her in shock, wondering what was going on.

And then she stopped. Jane's concentration fell, and she turned to the front of the classroom, her face blank and expressionless. She noticed Edward and I staring at her in horror, and she winked secretly.

Lauren was on her feet slowly, still shaking.

"Y-Y-You!" She said, stuttering, pointing at Jane. Jane turned back to her.

"Yes?" She asked in a uninterested tone.

"What did you just do to me?" Lauren gasped. Jane arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She said, and turned back to look at the front.

Lauren looked around her, breathing heavily.

"You all saw it! She attacked me!" She said, looking around at her.

"No she didn't." Someone said.

"I think Laurens lost her mind." Another said.

"Seriously, she just had a fit on the ground. That's what I call acting." Someone next to her said to another person. Lauren turned to them.

"I wasn't acting!" She said. Her voice indicated that she was now starting to question herself.

"Oh yeah, whatever. Cause the new girl just made you fall to the ground in fits of pain with her 'mind'." Someone called. People laughed. Lauren gaped, but stayed quiet.

"Aright, Alright. Who's screaming?" Our teacher, Mr. Phil, walked into the class, putting his books on the table.

"Lauren, sir." A girl at the front said. He looked up at Lauren.

"Are you okay?" He said to her, curiosity in his tone.

Lauren took a minute to answer, before nodding her head and sitting down. She took a quick glance towards Jane, before turning away and staring down at the desk.

Class began and finished quickly after that, but no one was going to forget the little performance. As soon as the bell rang, people were rushing out the door, telling everyone about what had happened. Lauren stayed in her seat, still looking down at the desk.

Jane stood up, and walked past her. She stopped and turned around, looking at Lauren.

"You know, green really isn't your color." She said, and then she was out the door.

Lauren looked up, then back down at her green shirt. She blushed a little, and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"There's something up with that girl. And I'm going to find out what." Lauren said, more to herself then to us. She got out of her seat and left the classroom, leaving me and Edward behind.

"She's done it now." Edward said, opening the door for me and letting me pass.

"Do you think she will find out?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Nope. But judging by her thoughts, she will be watching Jane very carefully." Edward replied.

We stayed silent as we walked to the car, meeting a silent Jasper and an even quieter Alice.

The car was silent, until we hit traffic.

"I heard Lauren scream." Alice said, breaking the silence. Edward's hands gripped the wheel tighter.

I looked at Alice, who was looking out the window.

"Alice, what can you see?" I asked, without actually thinking. Moments passed, then she finally turned to look at me.

"That's the thing. I can't." She said, an unreadable expression on her face.

The brakes from the car squealed in my ears, as Edward slammed the car to a complete stop. Other car's around us beeped, and Edward kept on driving. When we turned off the freeway and onto the drive that led to his house, he stopped again.

He spun around to face Alice.

"You can't see what she's going to do?" He asked her, even though I knew he knew the answer.

"No." she said quietly.

Before anyone could say anything, a knock to my window made me jump.

I spun around, and saw Jane staring at me through the glass, grinning her trademark evil smile.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed the first chapter!! :D  
**

**If you may have noticed, i do not update this story like i did with Reunited. This story will be updated every two days. :)**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I took a chance, I took a shot,

You may think I'm bulletproof

But I'm not.

**Tell Me Why – Taylor Swift**

Chapter Three.

"Hey!" She said excitedly, opening the door to the backseat. She squeezed into the backseat, shoving Jasper aside and closing the door behind her.

We stared at her through the awkward silence.

She looked between us.

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked. She was trying to hide the smile from her lips as she said this.

Another awkward silence followed. Finally, Edward let out a deep sigh.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" He asked her, in a pained voice.

A smile grew on her face, the one she was trying to hide.

"I was hoping you'd help me pick my room. Remember? I'm moving in! I'm joining you! Oh it will be so fun. Alice we can go shopping non stop, Bella we can… do whatever you do." She said, grinning.

We looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can meet the rest of your family, I've only met Carlisle and you four, but I heard there was more! We can go on family hunting trips, it will be great!" She said with great excitement.

Once again, there was an awkward silence.

To my surprise, Edward turned around and started the car back up. It continued to drive along the driveway.

"What are you doing?" I asked out loud, not caring that Jane was in the car.

He didn't look at me.

"I need to speak to Carlisle." He said. His grip on the steering wheel looked unbreakable, and I knew if he didn't stop driving soon that it would break into tiny pieces.

We got to the house, parking right outside the door. Edward got out as soon as he turned the car off and was in the house before I could even blink. Alice unbuckled her seat belt slowly, with a shaky hand, and opened her door. She looked far away; like she was concentrating as she walked up the steps to the house. Jasper was by her side, looking at her with concern.

I got out of the car, following them.

"It's a nice house." I heard Jane say behind me, causing me to jump. She was following us in.

I turned to her, not meeting her eyes as she tried to go around me.

"Um, I think you better wait out here." I said in a small voice, looking down. She didn't say anything, but she didn't go any further.

Before I had to say anything else, I was inside. I softly shut the door behind me, but it was no good because it was glass. She was looking right at me. I wondered if she was trying to use her powers on me.

I shivered, then turned away and walked quickly into the meeting room.

Carlisle and Esme were already there. They looked at me as I walked in, worry covering there normally happy smiles.

"Where is she?" Esme asked, looking around me to see if she was trailing behind me.

"She's at the door." I said in a quiet voice, looking down.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked, looking towards Carlisle. Carlisle was quiet for a moment.

"I'll talk to her." He finally said, pulling his arm from around Esme's waist. He was looking at Edward, and I guessed they were having a silent conversation.

Rosalie and Emmett came into the room.

"Ick. I smell bad vampire. Jasper, did you lose control?" Rosalie asked. Jasper flinched, hurt by her accusation.

Carlisle walked out the room then, looking back at Edward once before he was out of sight.

"Jane's come." Edward said, turning to Rosalie. He, to, seemed annoyed at her accusation. Rosalie looked surprised.

"Here? In Forks?" She said, looking at Alice and I. Edward nodded.

"Sorry Jasper, about before." Rosalie said, and I knew she meant it. Jasper nodded quickly.

Rosalie turned back to Edward.

"Why is she here?" She whispered.

"She wants to join the family." Edward said, looking in the direction where Carlisle went. I guessed he was listening to the conversation. We all turned in that direction, trying to listen.

"Your Kidding, aren't ya?" Emmett's loud voice boomed, causing us to all turn and around and shush him.

He laughed at our reactions, but stayed quiet.

"I understand you have left the Volturi, but your lifestyle does not fit with our family. Unfortunately, we do not wish for you to stay with us." Carlisle said.

There was a short silence.

"So because I drink human blood, like a normal vampire, I can't join you." Jane said in an unrecognizable tone. It sounded a little surprised.

"That is correct." Was all Carlisle said.

There was a long silence that followed, and something told me Jane was thinking.

"So if you don't mind, it would be greatly appreciated if you leave our small town and find a new coven; one that does fit your lifestyle." Carlisle said in an awkward tone.

"Wait, wait, wait. So say if I, I don't know, changed from drinking human blood to animal blood… I could join your family." Jane asked.

There was an awkward silence, and we all looked at each other, waiting for Carlisle's answer.

"I'm.. Afraid not." He finally said, stuttering.

"Why not?" She asked quickly.

"Because we do not wish for you to join us, Jane. You have caused enough trouble for this family once before. Now, please, leave. Go back to your brothers, it's where you belong." Carlisle said in a stern voice.

There was a long, deep silence. I thought Jane must have listened to Carlisle and left, until Edward became tense by my side.

"No!" He said loudly, breaking the silence that had lasted the whole conversation, making me jump.

"She's. Attacking. Carlisle." Edward said in a horrified voice. He left my side quickly, followed by the rest of us. Esme's face made my heart sink; it was full of worry.

We walked into the room to see Carlisle on the ground, frozen. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was shaking in fits of pain.

"JANE." Edward and Esme yelled at the same time, using the same anger.

Jane looked up from Carlisle, startled.

Her face turned evil as she looked between us. Her eyes lightened a bit when she saw Esme, Rosalie and Emmett; the three she had never met.

"I think you should leave." Esme said in a stern voice, something that she had never done before.  
Jane turned back to Esme. Her face tilted in interest.

"Jane. Now." Edward growled, standing with Esme.

Jane bit her lip, looked at us all once more, and then turned away.

She mumbled something to herself, but no one listened. Emmett helped Carlisle off the ground. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked; concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, now. Thank you, for telling her to leave. I forgot about her power for a split second, and I snapped." Carlisle said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry. I don't think she will be coming back now. I think she got the message." Rosalie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now we have a problem. If she doesn't leave town, which I don't think she will just yet; we need to watch her. We need to know why she's here." Carlisle said, taking control again.

"Why did she leave the Volturi is my question." Jasper added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why Edward can't read her mind, and why I can't see her future." Alice added, speaking for the first time. Carlisle's, Esme's, Rosalie and Emmett's face's all pulled up in surprise.

"I think Aro must have taught them how to block people out, he must have learnt from Victoria. I thought it was a gift, but apparently not. But Alice can't see her future." Edward said, gesturing to Alice.

"So, we're completely blind, is what you're saying?" Rosalie said. Jasper frowned.

"Not exactly, Rose. Jasper has a gift aswell. He can feel her emotions." Edward replied, a little annoyed at her.

She turned to Jasper.

"What she feeling?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper looked a little embarrassed.

"Not much." He admitted. "But she's up to something. She was feeling upset when she was here, but when we were at school, I don't know, I couldn't pick the emotion."

"So, we're still blind?" Rosalie said, turning to us. We nodded, giving in. We really didn't have anything.

Carlisle sighed.

"I guess we're just going to have to watch her. If she leaves town, then we don't have to worry. But if she doesn't; and that's the more likely; then we're going to need to watch her very carefully."

"I think she's up to something." I blurted out. Everyone looked towards me.

And there was a silence. Everyone was deep in thought.

"That's not such a bad idea, Jasper." Edward said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked between them, wondering what was going on.

"Jasper was thinking, what if Bella became friends… of some sort, then she could find out what she's up to." Edward looked down at me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"She'd never fall for it. She knows I'm afraid of her." I said, looking away.

"It doesn't have to be Bella." Jasper added quickly. I looked up, to see him slowly turn to Rosalie.

We all then looked at Rosalie.

"She doesn't know Rose, she only knows that she's part of this probably wouldn't expect it." Jasper said.

Rosalie groaned. "Does that mean I have to go back to school?" She whined. Esme chuckled.

"Only for a little while. Until we find out what Jane's up to." Edward said. Rosalie groaned again, but agreed. I was glad Rosalie could, I didn't think I could even pretend to be her friend.

"So it's a plan?" Esme said, looking between us all.

"It's a plan." We all agreed.

**Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**So sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**Next chapter will be in JANE'S POV, so you can start to understand what's going on, if you haven't already. (:**

**Reviews are fantastic!! :D :D :D**

**Thanks to the reviews for the last chapter!!**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is in Jane's POV.**

You know you've got

Everybody fooled.

**Everybody's Fool – Evanescence. **

Chapter 4

Stupid Cullens. They weren't falling for it, I could see it. They know I'm here for them. I kicked a rock as I walked through the forest, causing it to fly far ahead of me.

The heels I was wearing were really not good for walking the forest in, I must admit. I was going to have to start wearing something different, this town really isn't what I expected it to be.

The phone I had hidden in my pocket started to ring, making the forest seem quiet under its noise. I pulled it out quickly, and pressed the answer button.

"Jane speaking." I said. I knew it was one of them calling for me, asking where I was.

"Jane, dear." Aro's voice surprised me. I thought he was staying in Volterra.

"Yes, master?" I said in my official voice. I looked around me to make sure no one was listening.

"Jane, are you staying with them? How's the plan going?" He asked me. The phones signal was breaking up.

I sighed, I needed to avoid this question for as much time as possible.

"Master, you're breaking up. I will be at the hideout soon. I'll let you know then." I said, ending the call.

The forest was quiet. Too quiet. Then the foul smell hit me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Show yourself, dog. I know you're here." I announced, turning around.

After moments of nothing happening, the wolf finally stepped out from behind to trees that were grown close together.

He didn't come close to me, his nose wincing at my smell the way I winced at his.

"I'm off to see them now. You're welcome to join if you'd like." I said, trying to be nice. I never was good at that. I guess you could say I am just too evil. Ha.

The wolf stared at me with dark eyes, but followed me anyway. I turned around and continued walking, until I broke out into a fast run that I knew the wolf would have to try and keep up with.

After 20 minutes of running, I slowed down. The heels we're snapped at the bottom of my shoes, so I decided to take them off. The ground felt disgusting under my bear feet.

The hideout was hidden at the top of the mountain, in a small cave. Aro wouldn't be happy about the wolf coming, but we hadn't had an update from them in awhile.

The mountain was steep, and it would have to be a fast run up if I wanted to get there quickly. The dog would have to survive on it's own. I waited until it caught up with me, never coming closer to me than 3 meters.

"Hideout's near the third cave, on the left. It's the small hut that sits next to it. I wont wait." I said, pointing in the direction to go. The wolf looked past my finger, examined it, and then nodded its large head.

I took off, shoes in hand, up the steep slope. The trees flew past me at incredible speed, the speed I was running. Still, it took 15 minutes to get to the top, and then a further 10 minutes to find the cave. We had chosen our spot well.

I walked to the shack door, putting my shoes down next to it. I knocked on the door once. After a few minutes, Alec finally opened the door.

"About time, sister." He said, opening the door wider to let me through.

"Sorry brother, a dogs on his way up." I said, turning around. He sighed, but didn't say anything.

We waited 5 minutes before the dog found us.

"Change around the corner. We can't fit a wolf in here." I said to him. Alec nodded.

The wolf ran around the corner, and then showed a minute later. He was wearing shorts, and was blocking his nose.

"Name?" Alec asked, grimacing at the smell.

"Sam. Alpha." The werewolf said in a deep voice. He let go of his nose, grimacing.

"You may enter." Alec said, opening the door wide. I entered first, Sam following after me. Alec closed the door behind us.

"We've had some upgrades." Alec said to me, standing over one of the lounges that sat in the one room. It was fully furnished, but looked like it hadn't been used in years.

Alec picked up the lounge and moved it to the side, revealing a small trapdoor.

I raised an eyebrow, and smiled at my brother.

"Excellent." I said, opening the trap door.

I climbed down into the room, followed by Sam, and then Alec, who closed the trap door behind him.

The room was full of light, and small throne like chairs were aligned. My brothers were sitting there, looking at us as we walked towards them.

The difference was that Aro was here. Last time I was here it was just myself, Demetri, Felix and Alec.

"Welcome back, Jane. What's the news?" Aro asked, standing up from his chair.

"Master, you're here." I said, avoiding his question one last time.

"Yes, I came to see what was taking so long. Now for the last time, Jane dear, what has been going on?" He replied.

I sighed.

"Nothing much has happened. There on to me. They know I'm up to something. I asked if I could join there family, Carlisle said no. And the others are still pretty shocked I'm even here. But there is good; Edward can't read my thoughts. And Alice, the physic, can't see my future." I explained.

All of there eyes widened at the Alice comment.

"So she can't see what we are going to do?" Felix asked, evil excitement in his voice.

I nodded.

"How interesting, I wonder why…" Aro said, trailing off.

Sam didn't seem to surprised by this.

"I know why." He said, folding his hands over his chest. Aro looked back at him, then to me, and back at him again.

"Why?" Aro asked.

"The physic can't see our kind. Werewolves, I mean. Whenever we interfere with someone, there future is lost. They told me themselves." Sam said awkwardly, not liking the looks from everyone.

We all looked between us, surprised. We turned to Sam.

"So you have… connections with the Cullens, yes?" Demetri asked.

Sam looked between us.

"Not really. We have the treaty, and that's about it. We have only talked when you were coming to visit." He replied. He didn't look comfortable at all; he looked like he really wanted to leave. He was shaking a little. Aro saw this aswell.

"Thank you. You can go now. We will come see you when we have our plan fully worked out." Aro announced, and Sam left the room as quick as his feet could carry him.

"Right. All we want is Bella. I think the best thing to do, is for Jane to somehow capture her and bring her here. The others won't find her here, and she will have no choice but to join us then." Alec said after a long silence.

We looked between us as we considered this.

"They would find her, they'd trace her smell." Demetri added.

"Not if we covered it somehow. With human scent, even." Felix said.

We looked to Aro, who was considering all of this. After awhile, he sighed.

"If that's the only other option. I don't want to have to force her again, but she needs to join us. We need her gift in our clan or we won't be as safe." Aro said. He looked towards me.

"Jane, go do what you can. Report back when you have anything new. And don't delay it this time." Aro said to me, looking me in the eyes. He grabbed my hand, read my thoughts, and let go.

I nodded to my brothers, and Alec opened the trap door again. He climbed out after me.

"Be careful. Don't let any humans become suspicious. You have to be as careful as possible, Jane." He said, walking to the couch. He climbed back down, and started pulling the couch over.

"I will." I said. He waved to me as he pulled the couch over the trap door, and disappeared.

I sighed. I was hungry. I opened the door and ran off straight away, leaving my broken heels behind.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Hope it gives you a little more information into Jane's plan. **

**If you liked the chapter, please review! :)**

**Next chapter will go back to Bella's point of view. **

**Thanks to reviews from last chapter!**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight. **


	5. Chapter 5

Don't be scared of what you cannot see  
Your only fear is possibility.

**Opportunity – Pete Murray**

Chapter Five.

When Jane didn't come to school the next day, we were all so happy, that even happy couldn't cover how relieved and, well, happy we all were.

So when we got out of Edwards car in the school parking lot the next day, and saw Jane walking over us, we were all literally shattered.

"I thought she'd left." Alice groaned, unhappy that she still couldn't see her future to know this was coming. Jasper hugged her lightly.

"Hey everyone." She smiled. She stood in front of us, and didn't seem to notice the looks on our faces. Luckily, Rosalie and Emmett had still decided to enroll yesterday, just in case things like this would happen. Emmett didn't need to, but he said it would be to boring at home anyway. Rosalie's car pulled in next to ours, and she stepped out, checking her hair was okay in the reflection.

To my surprise, when I turned back to Jane, she was on a mobile phone. Texting. I looked at Edward who seemed just as confused as I was.

When she was finally done 'talking' to whomever, she looked back towards us.

"So how's life." She asked like she didn't really care about the answer. Before anyone could ask her who she was talking to, Rosalie stepped in.

"Not to bad. Hi, I'm Rosalie. Nice to finally meet the famous Jane!" She said happily, shaking Jane's hand. We knew it was all an act, but we didn't know if Jane was falling for it. After the initial shock at first, a small smile came across her face.

"Oh, um, Hi. Nice to meet you to, Rosalie." She said. I glanced at Edward who was watching as well with a straight face, but he had a small smug smile.

"So, who's the lucky person you're texting?" Rosalie asked with fake enthusiasm, winking at her. A confused look came over Jane, but then fell before another small smile fell on her face. She was slowly falling for it.

"Just an old friend of mine." She said, looking away. Rosalie seemed disappointed by her answer, as we all did, but smiled once again.

"We so totally have to go shopping one day. I really love your shoes!" Rosalie gushed.

Jane broke out in a full smile, seeming a little embarrassed. She was wearing a different pair of heels, smaller ones this time. She was in another red top and black jeans, but they weren't as dressy as the first day.

"Thanks, yours are real nice aswell." She said, looking at Rosalie's shoes that made her a few inches taller.

The bell rang then, and we were heading off to class, Jane and Rosalie chatting away, when the smell hit me. I tried not to block my nose as I turned around.

Jacob was about 5 meters away, looking at Jane with wide eyes. He didn't seem to be surprised that she was there, of course, he did tell me she was back. But something did shock him.

He took a step back, and looked around. In half a second, he turned and was running away.

"Jacob!" I called to him, causing all the family and Jane to stop. Jane spun around quickly, looking at him with her wide evil eyes. Strange. She must not be used to the smell.

Jacob stopped running, and turned around slowly. He pursed his lips, and then waved for me to come over to him. I looked at Edward, who seemed confused as to why he didn't just come here.

I walked over to him, human speed. He didn't seem to like that, he was impatiently waiting.

"Jacob, whats wrong?" I asked, concerned. I took a deep breath and held it. It helped against the smell.

"You didn't tell me she was hanging out with you!" Jacob said, his hand covering his mouth.

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Jacob, you know I don't like her. None of us do. She keeps coming to us, we don't know what she wants. We're trying to figure it out." I said, gesturing towards Rosalie and Jane. Jane was staring at Jacob, a look I couldn't recognize.

Jacob gulped, and he started breathing heavily. It confused me. He must really be scared of Jane to be acting like this. I let it go.

"Hey, you said you knew she was here. Does your pack know why she's here?" I asked.

Jacob stayed quiet, looking around him. He mustn't have heard me.

"Jake..?" I said, trailing off.

"Hmm? Oh, um…" He looked to the ground, then back at me. "No. Nothing at all. Nope. Saw her run past the treaty line, thought you'd want to know." He looked in Jane's direction. She looked at him once more, then turned around and continued talking to Rosalie.

I was suspicious. Jacob hadn't answered me straight away when I asked him. He had said 'no' a lot of times. It just wasn't right. He was hiding something, and I could tell.

"Jake, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked suspiciously. He watched as Jane was walking away, and then turned back to me.

"Okay, tomorrow night. Meet me at the treaty line, just off the road, say 9 o'clock. And please Bella, Please, come alone! We need to talk." He said in a rush before he ran off, not looking behind him. He seemed to be shaking.

I stood and stared. What just happened? Why couldn't he tell me then? It all confused me.

Suddenly I felt Edward's presence behind me. I turned around slowly.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "He's guarding his thoughts. Though, who isn't these days." Edward rolled his eyes, seeming unaffected. That did worry me. What was Jacob hiding?

"So anything important?" Edward asked as we started walking to class, we were extremely late now.

I looked at Edward, and remembered Jacobs words.

"No, nothing. Just telling me he, um, fixed up the car he was building." I said, trying to make the excuse believable. He believed it.

"Hmm. Well him and Jane seemed pretty tense. See the way Jane was staring at him." Edward shook his head, opening the door for me. I kept silent. Another thing to be confused about.

Maybe it wasn't just because of his smell. Something was definitely up.

When we met up with the rest of the family, and Jane, for lunch, I didn't have much to say. I watched Jane, and so did the rest of the family, as her and Rosalie chatted away about some fashion designer in Italy.

"So, Jane, what was up with you and that wolf kid this morning? Things seemed pretty intense." Rosalie joked, but looked in my direction, a serious look on her face.

Jane froze, much to my interest. I watched her carefully now. Every move she made, every thing she said.

She gulped inaudibly before she answered.

"He smells. Really bad. I don't even know how you all put up with them around. Speaking of smells, these humans who go here, most smell pretty good." She said, changing the subject.

Rosalie glanced back over at me, disappointment in her eyes. No one said anything to the comment.

"Oh, don't worry, I wont be hunting any of them. I think you'd all be pleased to know I hunt a long way from here." She said proudly, as If that changed anything. I saw Jasper roll his eyes from the corner of mine.

The bell for lunch rang, and we all got up to leave. Except Jane. No one really cared, but Rosalie rolled her eyes before she asked.

"You coming?" She said, a little to enthusiastic.

Jane looked up, and smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said, getting up to put the uneaten tray of food in the bin. Rosalie shrugged. "Okay then."

Jane waved, and was out the door in seconds.

"What do you think she's up to?" Alice asked. I looked in the path she went.

"I don't know, but I'm going to follow her." I said, without thinking.

Everyone stared with wide eyes.

"Not something you would volunteer for, Bella." Emmett said, chuckling. I ignored him.

"We will come with you." Edward stated, moving for the door.

I stopped him.

"No, I'll go. I wont be long." I said, letting go of his hand that was holding mine.

I pushed open the door, and looked around. I saw her. Jane wasn't running, something I hadn't expected. I jumped down the steps as silently as I could, and began to follow her.

**Sorry it's late!**

**If you liked this chapter, please please please review! :D **

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! :)**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.**


	6. Chapter 6

But we can't,

We can't tell the future no,

But that's just the beauty

Of the world we know.

**What If – Jason Derulo.**

Chapter Six.

Jane was a very, very slow vampire. By the pace she was going, it was like she didn't even know about her vampire speed. She had been walking for about 15 minutes now, same pace, and never looking back.

I had my suspicions she was lost, but she must have known her way around by now. What else would she do in her spare time? Actually, maybe I didn't want to know. Images of the bottles of human blood I had been given in Volterra flashed through my head, making me wince.

I was following a safe distance behind her, stopping behind a tree occasionally that was on the side of the deserted road she had decided to walk along. I hoped she couldn't smell me.

Suddenly, she started to quicken her pace. _Finally, _I thought. She was now only doing a fast power walk, but it was better then what she had been doing.

It was then I realized that I didn't really have a clue where we were. I hadn't given it much thought for awhile, just following Jane. I looked around. No cars had come down this road the whole time. I looked far ahead, and thought I could make out a sign.

My eyes widened slightly as I read the sign.

"Welcome to La Push." It said in big white block letters. What could Jane want to do down in La Push?

As Jane got closer to the line, I started to slow down. I didn't want to be there when the wolves came after her. I didn't need another reason for the wolves to hate me.

But Jane didn't fasten her pace, in order to get away quickly. In fact she slowed back down to her casual walk, just ten meters from the treaty line.

I gulped. The wolves would be coming now. They had to be.

I tried to listen for any sounds, but there was nothing. No sound of running towards us, nothing.

Then I noticed Jane had stopped. She was standing right on the treaty line, on our side. I stopped and climbed a tree quickly, swinging up two branches. I watched for the wolves.

After 2 minutes, nothing happened. Jane lifted her foot, and stood down on the wolves' territory. When nothing else happened, she put the other foot down and began walking. In La Push. Where hardly any vampire had been before.

I sat on the branch, my mouth hanging open. Surely one of the wolves would have had to come by now. They would smell her coming. As I watched Jane walk down the rest of the road, then disappearing out of sight, I felt a twinge of jealousy that I couldn't follow.

Then it hit me. Maybe she knew I was following her all along. And that was why she crossed the line, even risking her own life. But why? What was she trying to hide?

I jumped down from the tree, and looked around. I walked back out onto the road, looking around.

"If Jane can do it…" I wondered out loud, putting one foot forward. I couldn't help myself as I walked a few more steps, closer and closer to the treaty line.

It was lucky I smelt them before I saw them. I jumped back just in time before a wolf ran straight in front of me, forcing me to take more steps back. He stopped on the opposite side he had come from. His eyes were different from the others. They weren't cold looking and angry like the others always were. These once seemed to be pleading with me.

Jacob.

I sighed at realization.

"I'll see you back here at nine." Was all I said, before I turned back around and ran down the road I had just come.

When I got back to the school, classes had just finished. Edward and the others were standing outside Edward's car, waiting for me. When they saw me, Alice and Jasper got into the back of the car. Rosalie and Emmett didn't seem to be any in sight.

I walked around to my side in silence. There was something inside of me, something in the bottom of stomach, telling me that I should keep what had just happened. It would cause a lot more confusion then necessary, and until Jacob had told me what was going on, there was no point in making assumptions.

So I was glad when we drove in silence. For awhile at least.

"So Bella, where did Jane go?" Edward asked in a casual tone. I could tell he was trying to keep it a casual question, even though he'd been waiting for the answer ever since I got into the car.

I took a deep breath. I had never, ever lied to Edward. And I didn't think I ever would.

"I followed her down near the treaty line, and then she ran off into the forest." I said, keeping my explanation short. It was true, sort of. I just hoped they didn't ask why I didn't follow her.

The rest of the car trip was sat in silence. When we pulled up to the house, Alice and Jasper got out without a word and walked into the house. Edward came and opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, forcing a smile. He frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, taking my hand. I looked away. He knew me to well.

"No, no. Everything's fine. Just… thirsty, I guess." I said, making up an excuse for later. Edward didn't need to know about Jacob until later, right?

"We could go hunting if you like." Edward said, closing the front door for me after he'd opened it. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I'll go tonight. I might go on my own if that's okay. I have to do some things." I looked around me quickly. I then realized I didn't have my bag from school. Perfect.

"I left my bag at school, I'm going to pick it up after." I said. Edward frowned.

"You sure? I don't mind coming." He urged, opening the door again.

"No, no. I'll be fine." I said, faking a smile. "I'll leave sometime later tonight."

Edward still had a frown on his face, but he nodded anyway.

"I'll be back soon." I forced a smile to the rest of the family, who were sitting watching a really bad movie. Emmett had been commenting on it all night.

Edward stood up. "You sure you don't want me to come?" He asked, hope noticeable in his eyes.

I shook my head. "I wont be long." Still, he walked me out the door.

"Be careful." He said, pulling me back for a hug. I hugged him back tightly. I had come to the conclusion that I would tell the family exactly what I had saw today when I got back.

"I will." I said, letting him go. He smiled softly at me, and kissed me on the cheek. He smiled his crooked smile, and turned back into the house. Emmett's booming voice was shouting at the movie, commenting on how bad the movie was for the 300th time that night. I chuckled, and ran on into the night.

I got to the treaty line right on 9 o'clock. Jacob was already there, hands in his pockets, a very nervous look on his face.

"Jake!" I whispered to him, and he turned in my direction. I slowed down a bit, and stopped 10 meters from the treaty line. Jacob nodded and walked to where I was standing.

"I'm glad you came." He said in a quiet voice. I nodded. We stood in silence for a moment, before he broke the silence.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you." He said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded, waiting.

He sighed heavily, his face in his hands.

"I don't know what to do. I need you help." He said finally, his eyes pleading with me.

**I am so, so sorry this is late. I just couldn't find the time to write this chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it.**

**Please, reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Reviews = Fast update, and I mean it. (:**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! :)**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight. **


	7. Chapter 7

Because these thing's

Will change.

**Change – Taylor Swift.**

Chapter Seven.

"Jacob, what's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked, my heart sinking. Something was definitely wrong with Jacob, and I wanted to know what. It made me angry. Something had made Jacob upset, and werewolf or vampire, ancient treaty or not, he was still my friend. The friend I had when no one else wanted to be my friend.

Friends were a sensitive topic for me. After losing my only real, true for 90 years, all those years thinking he wasn't alive, friends was a emotional topic. Either way, whatever was upsetting Jacob, was going to hear from me.

Jacob looked up from his hands, his eyes filled with a deep sense of pain that I had never seen before. That really did it for me.

"Jacob, you're going to tell me what's wrong, and you're going to tell me now. I don't care if it's got to do with me or my family, or the rest of you pack. If something's upsetting you, I want to know." I said in a gentle, firm voice.

Before Edward came back, I had told Jacob a lot about the situation, so he knew how I felt about my friends and family.

He looked around one more time, making sure no one was around.

"You have to promise you won't get mad, okay?" He pleaded with me. The way he said made me nod straight away. Why would I be mad?

"And before I tell you, I want you to know I have done nothing. I didn't like the idea. I objected to it, but we obey alpha commands. The others help. I try not to. But-"

"Jacob, what are you talking about?" I interrupted him before he could continue, getting more and more confused by the minute.

He stopped, looking deep into my eyes. He took a deep sigh.

"Jane isn't here alone. They have a hideout up in the mountains." He pointed into the bushes, but I didn't notice. I was too shocked by his words.

"Wha- how do you know that?" I stuttered, trying to think of any logical reasons. Jane had lied. She was up to something. I knew it. I just didn't think all the Volturi would be involved. Wow.

Another pause.  
"They were running across the treaty," He looked towards his feet. "And we, or really Sam, ran into them. And they kind of, talked." He said, turning and avoiding my eyes.

I shook my head slowly.  
"Jacob, don't you know how dangerous they are? Sam could have got hur-" I froze mid-sentence. Jacob didn't say a word.

My mind raced. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't.

"When you say 'talked'." I asked in tone I didn't recognize. Jacob knew the meaning of my words, and nodded.

I stopped breathing all together. It all came together then, and it was like a light had been switched on as all our unknown questions were answered.

Why Alice can't see her future? Because the wolves are involved.

Why Jane looked at Jacob in that evil sort of way when he talked to me? Because she knew he might tell me what was really going on.

Why Jane could easily step over the line into La Push today?

Because… because the wolves let her.

The wolves had made a deal with the Volturi.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, his voice calling me back from my train of thoughts. His face was creased with concern. He held my hand, and I quickly pulled it away.

"Why?" I asked, in barely a whisper. "Why did you make a deal with them?"

This time, Jacob delayed his answer for a long time. When he didn't answer, I asked again.

"Jacob, why did you make a deal with the Volturi?" I said firmly, all gentleness gone from my voice.

Another silence. I was about to ask him again, well yelling at him, really, when he finally answered.

"Because they want to take your family down, and so does my pack." He said in an unrecognizable tone.

My breathing stopped once again.

But it made perfect sense.

The Volturi wanted us gone, being a 'potential threat'.  
And the Wolves have wanted us gone for decades, but the treaty stated not to.

I found my courage then, and folded my arms.  
"You can't attack us. You will break the treaty." I said as a matter-of-factly.

Jacob looked like he knew this to. And he already had an answer for it.

"Not if your family does first. And that's what Jane has been trying to do. She nearly had you today, but I stopped you just before you crossed the line. I wasn't allowed to do that, and if my brothers find out, or if they find out…" Jacob trailed off, shaking his head.

I stepped back. We were part of a game. A game to them. They wanted us eliminated, and they weren't going to stop until we were.

I had to get home. We had to leave, tonight. No stopping, we just had to get as far away as possible. They would follow, but we would run.

I turned away from Jacob, walking away as I continued to think. His voice called behind me.

"Please, please Bella! I couldn't do anything! I had to! I'm so, so sorry!" He called to me, his voice breaking. I turned around, and saw him fallen to his knees. He had tears in his eyes, and it was heart breaking for me to see one of my best friends, now possibly my enemy, in such a state.

But I turned back around, and ran. I was on my way home, when I realized what I hadn't done.

My school bag. Darn it.

I decided if it was worth going back for, or just going home. I couldn't remember exactly what was in there.

Books, lip-gloss, wallet, ID, pens…

ID. Wallet. I needed them both. I needed them for if we needed a plane to go somewhere, anywhere, I needed ID. I sighed angrily, and ran back in the direction of the school.

The school was a lot different then it was at night to it is in the day. It wasn't hard to get into. I could fix the locks on my way out, if I had time. But time was not something I had on my side at the moment.

I walked through the hallways, the eerie silence creeping me out. I tried to remember where I last let my bag. The lunch room was the last place I went before I followed Jane.

I grimaced at the thought of her name. I needed to be fast.

I stumbled in the hallways, despite my good eyesight. When I finally reached the lunch room, the doors were already open, just a crack. I shiver ran up my spine, and I don't know why.

I opened the door with a creak, and stepped inside. It was even darker in here then it was in the hallways. I looked around; looking for the table we sat at. When I found it, I sighed with relief. My bag was sitting in the middle of the table.

I ran to it, ignoring the door closing behind me. When I got to the table, I quickly made sure everything was still there. If someone had stolen my wallet or ID, I was definitely in trouble.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief when they were still there.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone. They smelled bad. It was one of the wolves, I could tell. It was Jacob, he must have followed me.

I turned around.

"Jacob, you need to go ba-" I froze on the spot, mid sentence again.

It was not Jacob who was standing in front of me, with big, red round evil eyes, burning into mine. I could even see her smile, full of pure evil, through the darkness.

"Hello Bella. So nice of you to join me here tonight." Jane said, and laughed an evil laugh that made my hands go weak, and my bag fell to the ground with a large bang that rang of the walls of the room, signaling that we truly were the only ones here.

Great.

**Now the trouble begins. ;D**

**If you liked this chapter, pleasepleasepleaseeee review! (:**

**Reviews = Faster Update.**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.**


	8. Chapter 8

And it's taking me this long,

Baby but I figured you out.

**Your Not Sorry – Taylor Swift.**

Chapter Eight.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Jane said in a delighted tone. I flinched under her voice, not sure what to do. I didn't think I could do anything now.

"You won't get away with this." I said to her, showing her I wasn't afraid. But she knew me, and she knew I would be shaking right now If I wasn't trying to be strong.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you." She said in a soothing tone, and she walked around me; circled me. She was like a shark. It was torment; she knew I could run at any moment, but she knew she could catch me.

"That boy wolf told you, didn't he? He was the one who stopped you from crossing today, wasn't he?" She asked me accusingly. I didn't answer. As mad as I was at Jacob – and I was absolutely furious – he really did save me today. It could have been all over for us if he didn't stop me today. Why had I been so stupid?

Suddenly, Jane's hand came out of nowhere, and slapped me in the face. Hard. Really, really hard. I screamed out in pain, it was like hundreds of nails had stabbed my skin, all at the same time.

"Don't ignore me Bella." Jane snarled at me. I touched my cheek, the one she had struck. Despite my ice cold skin, it felt hot under my touch.

"You don't realize what I have had to put up with the last few weeks. Being told what to do, being pushed around, and for what?" She scoffed, pacing in front of me.  
"I don't even know why Aro wants you so badly. You make the Cullen family more powerful, he worries. But he doesn't need to, because he has me!" She yelled, letting all her anger out.

I couldn't stop myself from adding to that.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm not joining you anyway!" I screamed back at her. Big, big mistake. I wasn't trying to make her angry.

"Oh but you will. You are going to have to if you want to stay alive the rest of your life." She said in an angry tone.

"Why? Why do they want me?" I cried out. I was on the verge of breaking down. I couldn't understand. Aro had explained it to me before; but I had declined. I had escaped. Clearly that showed how much I didn't want to join. Did he not get that?

"They want you because of your stupid gift. You know, the way you can block other powers out. Honestly, I don't even know why they want you. You wouldn't be any help at all." She scowled at me.

I kept my mouth shut from now on. I didn't want to hear her talk anymore. I wanted to go home. Back to the family. Back to Edward.

Then it suddenly hit me.

I wasn't going home now. I wasn't going back to the family. I wasn't going to see Edward.

I was going to see the Volturi. And I wasn't coming back.

"Come on. The faster we get to them the faster they realize how useless you are and get rid of you." She growled, grabbing my arm. I didn't think I would fight her, I knew I couldn't. But after my sudden realization, I knew I had to.

I pulled my arm free of hers, leaving her in surprise. I wasn't a fighter. I grabbed my bag and ran, ran as fast as I could to the exit, but she was already there. She was so, so much faster then me. Human blood enhanced your abilities. Damn.

"You can't win, Bella." She nearly yelled, trying to grab my arm again. I ran from that exit to the other side, hoping to get through just before she caught m-

There was someone standing in that exit, blocking my way. I came to a halt, and I heard Jane stop a few centimeters behind me.

Jacob was blocking our exit. So he had followed me. But he was standing in what seemed like my only way of escaping. Maybe he was lying to me; maybe he was actually apart of this.  
No, he couldn't be. Blood enemies or not, Jacob wouldn't do that to me. I knew him better then that.

Thankfully, he did to.

"Keep your filthy hands off her." He growled at Jane, who had somehow wrapped her hands around my neck without me realizing. She pulled back with a tight grip, and I stumbled back with her.

"Make me, dog." She growled back at him. I could see he was shaking all over. He was about to turn into a wolf, I could tell. Hate to be the school janitor to clean up the mess we will have made by the end of the night.

"I said let go." He yelled, jumping towards her. She was quick with her actions, and I was behind her then, my neck free. She didn't have a hold on me then.

Jacob jumped on her, and suddenly he was a wolf. I turned to look at them, they were growling at each other.

This was my chance. My chance to run and never come back. I could leave now, I could make it out. I turned in the direction of the exit. I could save us all.

No. I wasn't going to abandoned Jacob. Not when he had done so much for me, even when his pack hadn't.

With all my courage, and all the vampire strength, I jumped in on the fight, somehow managing to get in the middle of it.

I separated each of them; Jacob had turned back into a human, growling angrily, his eyes never leaving Jane's. Jane's eyes focused on his then, and suddenly he was screaming in pain, falling to the ground in agony.

"Stop!" I yelled, shaking her. Her gaze didn't move, it only increased.

"Come with me, and I will stop." She said without moving her eyes. I knew she was going to say something like this. It was only a matter of time before she did.

"Okay, fine! Whatever! I will go with you, just please, please leave him alone." I begged to her. I hated every moment of it, but I needed to save Jacob.

Finally, Jacob stopped screaming. He was quick on his feet, thinking that Jane was going to attack him physically now. When she didn't, he calmed down.

"Come. Both of you." She said in a firm voice. She turned around, and began walking, before she paused.

"Second thought, give me both your arms. It will save me the trouble." She said.

I stared at her, and so did Jacob.  
"Both of us?" I asked her, repeating what she had said. She laughed evilly, looking at Jacob but talking to me.

"What, you didn't actually think the betrayer would get away with this?"

Jacobs heart sank, I could hear its pace go faster. I didn't plan on this happening, and obviously he didn't either.

When both of us didn't move, she came to me, and grabbed my arm with her iron grip and held it tightly. She was even stronger then me. Not that it mattered; I had to go with her.  
It was the only way to protect my family, and I finally realized that now.

When she grabbed Jacobs arm, he tried to pull it free. The cold hand would make him extremely uncomfortable.

"Stop it." Jane said, focusing her eyes again. He started to scream again when she stopped.  
"Co-operate." She said in a firm tone, and to my surprise, Jacob agreed.

We felt like two kindergarten students, the way Jane was leading us.

When she pulled us out of the school, she took the same road as she did earlier today, when I had followed her. That seemed like ages ago.

When we reached the treaty line, Jacobs face fell.

Then, it all came together.

She was taking me across the line. The treaty would be broken, and none of my family would know about it.

Edward wouldn't know where I was, because he wouldn't know the treaty was broken.

I pulled with all my strength to not go over the line, but Jane just glared at me, tightening her grip. They were both over the line and I felt like a little girl who didn't want to go to school, but her mother was telling her she had to.

Finally, when I couldn't pull free, I gave up. It seemed like I gave up on everything then. All hope that I might get out of this; that I might be found before anything bad happens, vanished. A feeling so low consumed me, and I stopped pulling against her.

Jane pulled me over the line, and in that split second, the wind changed dramatically. I had been over the line before, been in La Push, but not when I was part of the Cullen family. The moment I joined was the moment the treaty applied to me.

Jane pulled us down the long street, turning off into the forest and letting go of our arms now.

"Don't think I'm pulling you up all the way. You run or you die." She said, and she meant what she said. Jacob looked at me, true sadness in his eyes. Guilt overwhelmed me.

It was at that moment that I realized, that after everything from the past few months, from all the visions Alice looked into, from the planning we had done, it was never enough.

They had won.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Thank you to all the reviews from last chapter.**

**Reviews = fast update. (:**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really  
Cry?

**Cry – Kelly Clarkson.**

Chapter Nine.

**October.**

**November.**

**December.**

Time passes. Even if it passes more slowly than anyone realises. Even if you're locked up like a prisoner, with only one way to escape – by admitting to yourself that you have lost, and you have to join the bad side.

Time passes, not for me, but for everyone. Jacob sits with me in this dark room, and every second he agonises He shouldn't be here, he did nothing wrong except tell the truth. I feel guilty that he is here. He shouldn't be here, and neither should I. But we are.

Life's a game, and it's not fair. We live and we learn. Life as we know it now will never be the same as it was for the past few months. The few months after Volterra would always be the best few months of my life.

But I won't. I won't turn into an evil vampire like the rest of them.

I won't do it. You fight for what you believe in, and Jacob seconds this.

Jane is suddenly standing at the door, a smirk on her face. In her hands are our meals. Mine is one bottle of human blood –and it kills me to drink it, even though it's addicted. They would be made from some innocent hiker in the woods. Even Jacob can't look at me when I drink it. His meal is cooked meals, one suitable for a human. They are store bought.

"You better make your mind up fast." Jane said, speaking for the first time ever since we got here. She usually is quiet.

"Oh? And why would that be?" I ask her in an irritated tone. I am no longer nice or kind towards her. She realises this. And it only makes her happier.

"Because if you don't, we will have to go and visit your family." She says to me in a casual tone, but her meaning is evil.

I knew this was coming. I gulped, and turned to Jacob. He was looking at me with a scared look on his face.

Jane walked out, closing the door behind her. The door was the same metal as in Volterra; unbreakable.

We stayed silent.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked me, his voice small. We hadn't talked much either since we got here. It was depressing, the quiet.

"Hope." I said, not turning to look at him. "Hope that they find us before they find them."

I needed to hope. I needed to believe that Edward was searching. I needed him to find me and take me away from this awful place and never come back.

The likelihood of that ever happening was very, very unlikely. But I had to hope. Because having hope was the only thing I really had left now.

**This chapter was intentionally made short.**

**Next chapter will be written in Edward's point of view.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. (:**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's POV.**

When I am miles away  
Will you still check on me?  
Tell me things will be alright.  
Just tell me we will be  
Together someday.

**I'll Be Your Sunset – A Rocket To The Moon.**

Chapter Ten.

You never really know what you have until it's gone. That's about as much as I can say. I had something good, something great. Possibly the best thing that could have ever happened to me in these many years. And yet, she's gone.

I don't believe she left because she didn't want to be here anymore. I believe, no, I _know_ she was forced to leave. I know my best friend well enough to know that she wouldn't do this to me.

"Darn it, Alice!" I sighed in frustration, hitting the wooden table hard with my hand. It groaned under the force, but it didn't crumple to the ground.

"Edward, I'm trying." She said, equally frustrated with me that I was at her. "And besides, that wolf is missing as well, Bella's friend? How am I supposed to see past him if they are together?" She sighed, rubbing her temples.

She had a point, and she knew it. She explained it to me at least twice a day, but it has never been easier to register. Bella wouldn't just run off with the wolf, would she? I shook that thought out of my mind. I couldn't think of that right now.

"It's been three months, Alice." I said, running my hand through my hand in exhaustion, though i wasn't that tired. I couldn't get tired, I guess. I hadn't eaten in days, though, and it was taking a toll on me.

"I know. But we will find her, Edward. I know we will." She said, patting me on the shoulder before leaving the room. This was the usual time that i just sat and stared into space, hoping Bella would appear and not be lost.

Today I thought different. I was incredibly hungry, and I could think clearer when I could concentrate without my throat burning.

So I set off to hunt, barely glimpsing at my family, who were sitting in the living room watching bad television shows. Ever since Bella had left, no one was really the same. It was so quiet, all the time. No one ever laughed. It was depressing even just to think about it.

I took a different trail to my usual hunting route. While I ran, the smell of different animals filled my nostrils, and I let my hunger overtake me.

I attacked a large deer first, and killed it so it wouldn't be in pain while I ate. Once I had finished, my thirst satisfied – but never fully satisfied – I buried the animal.

I would've gone home if a disgusting smell didn't fill the air near me. I knew that smell, unfortunately well enough to recognise that the wolves were close by. Or a wolf. Either way, I could maybe get some answers. Answers that i had been waiting months to get.

After the day we found out Bella was missing, the wolves hadn't come anywhere near us at all. It made me suspicious, but that was like old times. It was when I was putting gas in my car at the gas station that I saw a poster that was asking if anyone has seen a boy named Jacob, from the reservation.

I knew him and Bella we're great friends, so I knew something bigger was going on than a trip to Paris to get away, like Rosalie had suggested Bella had done.

The smell was stronger now, and I held my breath so I didn't have to smell it as bad. But I knew it was there. I ran deeper and deeper into the woods, until I realised I was close to La Push Reservation. The treaty line, in other words. I hadn't realised had gone this far into the forests.

I stopped in my tracks, and debated with myself weather to turn back. The voice inside my head told me to turn around. Would I be turning on possible answers to my biggest problem if i left now?

Before i could make up my mind a split second later, a wolf was pouncing at me. If i hadn't have jumped out of the way, the wolf would have had me in half by now.

"Woah, what the? I'm not doing anything wrong here!" I shouted at it. It looked at me in disgust. It was a young wolf, I could tell by his eyes. He growled at me in distaste, and crouched to the ground, as if to pounce again.

"Hey, calm down, i wasn't going on your land. I just need to ask something. Is... is Jacob back yet?" I asked like it didn't matter, but I could tell the wolf noticed it did by the way his eyes widen at me.

His eyes then narrowed angrily, growling at me even more.  
I sighed in frustration.  
"Please, i just need to know. Has he returned? Because one of ours is missing as well." I said, and I nearly broke down into a tear-less sob.

Once again, the wolf's eyes widened. But this time, they stayed wide. He never took his eyes off of me as he sniffed around him, before he was suddenly changed into a human.

We stared at each other in silence. I recognised him, he used to hang around the Jacob wolf a lot. They must have been good friends. I took a deep breath, and he folded his arms across his bare chest.

"I saw a poster saying he was missing. Is that true?" I asked. The boy's face didn't change, but I saw him swallow.

"That's none of your business." He said finally, his voice firm.

"It is when one of ours is missing as well." I growled back, angry now. I read ahead of his mind, and I knew what he was going to say next.

The boy stood tall as he said, "Look, it's not our problem if one of your kinds goes missing. Actually, we're glad if it happens. It means less to deal with. So if you think we're going to hel-"

"It's Bella. I don't know if you know her, but she and Jacob used to be really good friends. She's missing as well." I said. If this guy was friends with Jacob, then maybe he knew Bella. His mind told me I was correct.

He stared at me then, completely shocked.  
"Bella? She's missing, to?" He asked, looking at me seriously. I nodded. From his thoughts he played the times he knew Bella. I was surprised how well he knew her. Bella, Jacob, this boy and another used to hang out a lot. In his mind were many memories and some very uncreative nicknames for her.

"I don't know where she is. I thought you might know where Jacob was, maybe that could lead us somewhere." I explained. I didn't need to read his thoughts to know his next answer.

"We haven't heard from Jacob except from the night that he disappeared." He said finally. He didn't appear to have any anger left on his face. He missed his friend, like I missed mine.

Something in his words rang a bell to me.

"The 'night' he disappeared?" I asked, repeating him. His name was Embry from his thoughts. He looked at me suspiciously.  
"Yes, we don't sparkle in the sun like some unhuman." He replied. This was the wrong time to be sarcastic, and he realised this from my glare.

"Bella disappeared at night as well. We also can't see her future, which is a good sign she's with your kind. Did Jacob say he was going anywhere that night?" I asked, trying to think back. I didn't need to, I remembered perfectly. Bella had said she needed to hunt and to get her school bag. But that was it. After hours upon hours of waiting for her, I went looking for her. Unfortunately, here I was now.

For some reason, it was at that moment that Embry became very cautious. His thoughts disappeared, and he was repeating the alphabet in his head over and over.

I looked at him.  
"You know something." I said, taking a step forward.  
He, to, took a step.  
"So what if i do?" He said. He was testing me. This angered me even more, but it wouldn't help anything if I lost control now.

"Because I can help you find Jacob." I said. To my surprise, he considered this. It seemed like forever before he turned back to me, grimacing as he nodded.  
"I'll see what i can do." He said.  
That wasn't enough.

"Hate to say this, kid, and believe me, I do. But it seems we may have to work together if we want to find our friends." I said, keeping the surprise of his acceptance out of my tone.

A look of disgust came across his face as he agreed.  
_Ugh, that means i have to call off Sam's order to attack the leeches if they come near us. _His thoughts were still carefully guarded, but he let one thought slip.

"Why are you trying to attack us? We haven't killed anyone." I said, more confused then angry. Embry looked at me then, like something had clicked in his mind.

"Because the treaty is broken. One of your family members walked over the line." He said, and it clicked in my brain to.

Bella was on werewolf territory.


End file.
